


Decked

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cutesy Nicknames, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: The holidays hold complicated feelings, especially for an archangel. You soothe him however you can.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Decked

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Nothing but plotless fluff, Reader is not explicitly gendered but Gabriel uses cutesy nicknames
> 
> Prompt (from @gabriel-monthly-challenge on Tumblr): "The mistletoe hung over the room, somehow exuding both holiday cheer and a sort of cold dread."
> 
> A/N: I have a lot of things I want to write and very little brainpower to spend on the endeavor. I have at least two more holiday shorts I want to do, a long story sequel to begin…everything is in a stage of ‘sort of written already’ so right now I’m posting whatever gets done first, though it’s slow-going. I haven’t written Gabriel in a minute though and I am always down for holiday snuggling, with or without a plot.

“Too much?”

You roll your eyes. “I’m pretty sure we all know how you feel about Baldr by now,” you say and eye the green-clad wall. Walls. And doorways. “Couldn’t you at least get the cutesy Christmas shit instead of the wild-looking bunches?”

Gabriel eyes the mistletoe, sighs loudly, and then snaps his fingers with all the eye-rolling drama he can muster. The wall suddenly looks more like it belongs as the backdrop for a Christmas special than it does a discarded set-piece for the first “Jumanji” movie. A marked improvement.

“Thanks,” you say and kiss his cheek.

“I don’t know what the problem is; I mean, you guys have machetes,” he grumbles and pops the candy cane back in his mouth.

You grab it by the hook and pull it right back out. Before he can complain you put your mouth to his and slip your tongue in for a very deep kiss. He tastes like peppermint, which is only right since he’s been sucking on candy canes all day long, but there’s also an aftertaste of something bright and burning that almost makes you woozy. Still, you know what you’re doing, and you hold out until his thumb teases at the waistline of your jeans.

You pull back and take a deep breath, but the sight of Gabriel, eyes shut and lips puckered as he searches for your mouth, almost makes you want to lean back in. It’s criminal how adorable he is sometimes.

“What the hell was in that bottle you were drinking from earlier?” you murmur and his eyes flutter open.

“Uhhh…oh.” He smirks. “Something really good. Sorry Sugarbutt, but it’s a bit too strong for human senses. However I can give you a little bit more of a taste…?”

He leans in but you put a few fingers to his lips and he stops. “Are you okay?” you ask softly. Gabriel stares blankly for a few moments, completely forgetting to put any energy into passing for human at all, including breathing, and when he sighs it’s much quieter than the one before.

“Yes,” he says and pops the candy cane back in his mouth. “I hate Christmas. But I don’t. But I do. But I don’t.”

“We can take down the decorations if you want.”

“After all the work I put into them?”

You stare him down. He waves a hand flippantly. “Hey, mojo like that doesn’t come cheap these days.”

“Says the guy who flew us both to Paris the other day because he wanted cake.”

“That was an emergency.”

“Gabriel.”

“I want them up,” he says, one jutted lower lip away from looking from a very big two-year-old. But he doesn’t say anything else and so neither do you. Instead you slip your hand into his and squeeze. In return he rests his head on your shoulder.

“I bet you were very impressive,” you say quietly.

He snorts. “Almost blindingly so,” he says and sticks his nose in the air, but he looks at you out of the corner of his eye, winks, and smiles. “You’re really missing out, Sweet-tart.”

“Oh I know.” You reach out and run your hand up his chest, going for soothing circles around the center. “You’re a real hunka’ hunka’ burning love.”

He shakes with silent laughter and then rebukes you with a look. You give him a quick kiss. “Sorry but bad jokes are part of the package.”

“That’s _my_ line.”

“Mine now,” you say and use his collar to pull him in even closer. “Just like you.”

“Oh yeah?” he challenges, but his hands slip to the small of your back.

“Yeah.” You steal a small novelty ribbon from one of the chintzy bunches of mistletoe left behind and plop it on his head. “Best gift I ever got.”

“That’s cheesy,” he says, smiling fondly.

“Tis the season,” you say and lean your forehead against his. “I may not celebrate the season right, but love, togetherness…that’s good by me.”

His lips curl just slightly, but his smile isn’t so much Grinch-like as much as it looks weary and worn. But he pulls you flush against his body and murmurs against your cheek, “I think I can get behind that.” He dips down to kiss the skin of your neck just under your ear, so slow and gentle that you can feel the pull of his lips, the brief skim of his teeth, the flutter of his eyelash. But then he just rests his chin upon your shoulder. “Happy holidays, sweetheart.”

“Happy holidays, Gabe,” you say and just stand, embracing him in the quiet, gently lit and pine-scented room.

“ _GABRIEL_!”

You open your eyes and narrow them as Gabriel starts to shudder. You’re not fooled. That was Dean’s voice and Gabriel is not even remotely alarmed by anything Dean does. He must be laughing. “Gabriel. What did you do with the excess mistletoe?”

His snickers finally reach your ears, but just a moment later he snaps you both away. It’s probably for the best.

Dean _does_ have a machete.


End file.
